Furies Prophecy
by evil older sister
Summary: Of Future and Of past We speak" The future is ever changing and the past is not always what it seems. Only this can be said the Lion has lived for far to long. Remember my ships.


_Hi there, I know what you all are thinking, 'oh no not another one she won't finish' I am trying really but I, maybe this weekend; I'll have a day off for the first time in nearly a month. This new one is, hopefully, unlike others out there. I haven't seen any others like it in any case, and yes I do suffer with a bit of an obsession with the Greek gods. Now on with the show._

_**Furies Prophecy**_

_1900 temple of Delphi, Greece._

A young priestess on the island of Delphi was going about her appointed rounds when she felt drawn to one of the temples

many prophecy chambers. Feeling slightly confused, because the gods had been out of contact with the mortal realm for so long that many were beginning to doubt their existence, but willing to follow her feelings she entered the chambers and fell to her knees speaking with a pain rasped voice.

"Of future and of past we speak

And those to punish sinners seek.

An Ancient gift now much abused

In nearer past it now was used

To bind the gods both young and old

And now against their wills he holds.

In new built castle, a child's School

Where Lion bound the gods, who ruled,

Only three he could not bind

The only three he could not find.

Powers waning, with just one chance

The Erinnyes moved from his clutching hands

Sleeping till the final insult is born

From the Lions actions his fate is formed;

Underworlds queen once stolen away

Again is taken and married that day.

Unknowing of their nature the pair give birth;

This being will be the end of the lion's long berth

For sixteen years they'll be mortal, fearing death

Born of mortal blood and of mortal breath.

They'll wake the gods from their enforced fate

The long lived Lion, they'll learn to bait;

They must find the gods and unbind the twelve

If lion so powerful will ever be felled

To find them listen and look ye here

This is the Erinnyes burden to bear:

Mighty Zeus the lord of all

Is bound by blood to the Lion that caused his fall

Jealous Hera, Queen of the gods

Married off and with her very nature is at odds

Mothering Hestia bound to living stone

Made into so many children's home

Powerful Hades to his side the Lion did bind

While underworlds king misses his Proserpine

Loving Demeter can still be found

Missing her daughter with plants gathered round

Mighty Vulcan of the fiery forge

Grew much too paranoid fighting the deadly hordes

Speedy Hermes messenger of the sky

A servant of servants he is now known by

Warlike Aries and his eyes of red

He seems an enemy and has added many to the dead

Adventurous Apollo guide of the sun

Now breaks into tombs for profit and fun

Mighty Artemis carrier of Zeus' shield

Is now a mistress of the changing field

Lovely Aphrodite matchmaker extraordinaire

Follows her flights of fancy to the moon with long blond hair

And Poseidon still trying to command his seas

Swims but unable to talk but to the Lion he displeased.

Find them all and the morae too

And the lions defeat will come to you

Hidden are the morae three

Reunite us we beg of thee

One clue you have for each and each have been met

One hides in darkness, one in pain and the final hides in death.

Rewrite the history but change not the past

Do not let the Lions over long rule last

Heed these warnings that I speak

Even with the gods you seek

Trust only those who see can read this rhyme

Or defeat will come before victories time

Should any of the gods be killed,

The lions win will then be willed

Our magic's waned and now we weep

Is our capture for naught or do this chance you keep

The futures cloudy and muddy is the past

Win the day we, the fates, do ask

And so before the curtain falls

Here are the words to remember above all

Of future and of past we speak

And those to punish sinners seek."

The young priestess at the temple on Delphi collapsed only to wake moments later not remembering the prophecy she just gave. The room had been empty but for her so the only recording of the life changing prophecy was in the recording room where the wizards were not surprised to learn that a scroll of considerable length had appeared with no discernable writing on it. They merely filed it without comment. Those it was meant for would turn up, they always did; and so the scroll was put away, forgotten for nearly one hundred years.

_1999 Delphi_

"I am so glad that you two were able to come with us this year." Hermione said to her two best friends, "Though I am going to kill the headmaster for his little stunt" The other two nodded in agreement. Hermione, as well as her best friends Ron and Harry were students at the one of the most prestigious magical schools in all of Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where they had just completed their fifth year. It had been absolutely disastrous not only had the defense against the dark arts teacher tried to kill Harry, again, but with Voldemort back, the newspaper slandering all three of them, not mention a host of other problems including the death of Harry's godfather Hermione decided to invite her friends out of the country for several weeks for a holiday in Greece she got the permission from both the Dursley's, who were glad to be rid of Harry early, and the Weasley's, who understood that the three needed this time to feel normal. Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster at Hogwarts heard of their plan and tried to veto it. Tried being the key word, because they were traveling the muggle way, it was the summer, and Harry had been emancipated in the wizarding world (after they had the Dursley's permission) he couldn't do anything about it. Hermione had be understandably distressed, especially after the headmaster had their tickets and reservations canceled, luckily Harry had property out this way or they would have been in deep trouble.

They were now in the temple of Delphi at Hermione's request. Unlike muggles who are taken on guided tours. Magical folks are allowed to roam as they pleased since wards could keep them out of anything they shouldn't get into but there just weren't wards that were specific enough to just ward certain rooms from muggles. Harry, who had been depressed for a while but was working to get over it and enjoy the vacation, pointed out a door on their left and said, "how about that way" they went through the doorway expecting another empty room but instead found a busy and slightly crowed room of people passing around scrolls, or so it seemed, a harried looking temple worker rushed up to them and asked, "well, do you know which one you're here for?" at the kids blank look he elaborated, looking a little glad for the respite, "Which prophecy, you wouldn't have been able to pass into this room if there wasn't one in here about you" at their still rather confused look he sighed. The worker took out his wand and waved it over the trio then pointed to the back of the room and whispered a spell and a rather large scroll landed in his outstretched hand. "Here, let me just record the information for the records, this is just a copy, yours to keep. Let's see, unknown prophecy, given year 1900 no recipient, reader specific." With that he shoved the scroll into Hermiones hands and pushed them out the door.

"Well we might as well read it," Ron suggested, "What it's not like it will mean anything, just we should know what it says since it is supposedly about us."

"I suppose" Hermione reluctantly agreed and turned to Harry for his agreement which he gave in a silent nod. And so they sat down to read this prophecy. As they read even Hermione's face clouded in confusion with the strange prose on the page. They all decided that they would go back to the villa early so that they could try to figure out what the prophecy meant. As soon as they got back Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper and a muggle pen. They worked through the night as well as nearly the rest of the vacation but had too little information to go on and by the time it was time to catch the train all three agreed not to mention it. By then, even around working on the other prophecy, Harry had broken down in both his grief over Sirius and his fear over Trelawny's prophecy. This had the cause of Hermione bringing up a blood ritual that she had read about. It was used in ancient times to help when a person had a seemingly overloaded emotional burden, though it was not explicit how, it did say that it helped. At both Hermione and Ron's insistence performed said ritual and to their monumental surprise instead of just lifting Harry's burden a little the three of them lived each other's lives over a five hour period of time. Because of the ritual they went to school closer than ever. Little did they know what would happen when the set foot inside the school for the first time since all of them turned sixteen

* * *

_That's it now, what did you all think. I say again feel free to build off my stories just let me know so I can enjoy them too. I warn you all I am in my second year of college I work two jobs and I am easily distractible Enjoy at your own risk. It may be a long time before I update anything. Just a short shout out to my little sister, Crazy Little Sis, got to go._


End file.
